Rose In Sinnoh
by Bozoffive
Summary: Basically A Spinoff Of The Main Saga, If You're Reading This Make Sure You've Read The Main Story And If You're Just Reading The Main Story It Will Make More Sense, Because.....Well You'll Have To Read It! Trouble Is Brewing In Sinnoh...
1. I:Split

If You're Getting Deja Vu, Don't Worry, The Beginning is That Same, For This And 'Split' In C&R Saga

* * *

"So shall we head off?" asked Rose.

"Yes, how are we going to get there?"

"Well...I was thinking I could fly on you," replied Rose.

"Well I don't usually like to," said Beelzebub. "But for you, of course."

"Rose, I'll err miss you," said Crimson.

"I'll miss you too," replied Rose. "I'll miss everyone."

As Rose and Beelzebub stepped outside, everyone got up and followed. Beelzebub's transformations shocked many of the members, including Rose and Red.

"C'mon Rose, get on," said Beelzebub, as Rose got on.

_So this is what it s like to have friends, _thought Beelzebub to himself.

_I'm going to finally find my mother_, thought Rose to herself.

"Head to Goldenrod," said Rose. "We need to catch the magnet train to Saffron."

"Alright, hold on tight, I'll go supersonic speed."

Rose held on tight to whatever she could, as Beelzebub tucked in all his limbs and flapped.

* * *

"I wonder where that girl could be," said Black, to one of his Pokémon.

Vaporeon cocked his head, "Don't worry boy, I'm sure the alliance has looked after her."

* * *

"I can see the radio tower," said Rose, still trying to hold on.

"Alright, I'll start to descend," replied Beelzebub.

Rose felt weird being back in Goldenrod after such a short while, some good memories, some bad, but hopefully she's get away from it all, and finally reach her mother.

"I've read about the magnet train, they say they're trying to get it to go directly to Sinnoh, and possibly even to Hoenn," said Beelzebub.

"For someone who hasn't really experienced life, you sure do know a lot about it," replied Rose.

"All I know is what I've read from books."

"Well maybe you'll get a chance to learn the stuff that you can't read in books," said Rose.

They landed on the ground near the magnet train station, it looked just like rest of the houses in Goldenrod, just a bit bigger, almost the same size as a Pokémon gym, Beelzebub quickly changed back before anyone really noticed, he was still a little precautious about transforming.

"Shall we go?" asked Rose.

"After you," replied Beelzebub.

* * *

The two enter the station; they take in the sight of the station, not believing that they soon would be in Kanto soon, and then Sinnoh.

_I don't think there are any other humans like me in Sinnoh, that'll be a surprise for them._

"What will be a surprise?" asked Rose.

"Waa?!"

"Oh sorry, I thought you said something," replied Rose, somewhat confused.

"Tickets?" asked a man, who was standing at the barrier.

"Ermm we weren't given any tickets," replied Rose.

"Not given by who?" asked the man, suspiciously.

"...The alliance."

"Oh, on we get then," replied the man with a big smile on his face.

Obviously the alliance had members who weren't famous, or maybe he was, but neither of them recognised him.

* * *

The two heroes stepped on the train, Beelzebub obviously had never been on the train, but to Rose too, the experience was something that she had never experience, it was as if the train was securely on the tracks, yet it seemed to float. Rose and Beelzebub took their seats, and almost instantly the train began to move.

"I'm so excited," said Rose, who was slightly fidgety. "We'll be there soon, that's if nothing goes wrong!"

"Don't say that, you'll Smoochum us," said Beelzebub.

"Jinx us I think you mean," replied Rose, laughing.

"I hate these sayings, they're so confusing."

"You'll get used to them after awhile," replied Rose, tying to comfort Beelzebub. "Let's have a little rest."

Beelzebub did not say a word, but simply went to sleep, Rose wondered to herself if it was because he was given no free will, and he only followed orders that he did whatever he was asked, a truly advanced solider, one that did not let fear of pain or conscience get in the way. Something that could and probably will be used for evil and pain, something that Rose did not want any more of. She had only just started her Pokémon journey and already she was being involved in things which a young girl from Avat Island had never dreamt of nor wanted to. With that thought she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up young one," said the ticket-man, shaking Rose awake. "We're here in Saffron."

"Oh thank you sir," replied Rose. "Wake up Beelzebub."

Just as quickly as he had gone to sleep, he woke up, did a scan of his surroundings and stood up, "Shall we go?"

"Of course," replied Rose, as she and Beelzebub exited the train.

* * *

"Hello are you Rose and Beelzebub?" asked the man, with hair, a strange shade of turquoise.

"Ermm yes, you must be Black?"

"Err sure, just come with me," replied the man, as he began to walk out of the Saffron station. "So your Beelzebub, you're a fre...I mean morph."

"Morph?"

"Yeah, it's what you are, didn't you know that?"

"No, and I am one. Rose is this one of these things which you call groups or stereotypes?" asked Beelzebub.

"Sort of Bub," replied Rose. "Can I see some I.D?"

"Don't you trust me?" asked the man, half joking.

"No," replied Rose bluntly.

the man searched him pockets for something, and then pulled out a small credit card sized card, on it was a 'G'.

"I recognise that 'G', I think this isn't Black, because I'm pretty sure the Aliiance wouldn't let someone like him in it," said Beelzebub, slowly backing away.

"Who are you?! And no lies this time!"

"I am Pluto, of Team Galactic!" replied the Pluto. "All hail Palkia and Dialga!"


	2. II:The Next Step

"Get away from those children!" cried a voice in the distance.

Pluto turned around, "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"Someone who's going to beat you."

"Show yourself," replied Pluto, getting slightly nervous.

A young man, older than Rose, but younger than Red or Erika stepped into view, he was wearing plain black clothes, but his main features were the emerald green eyes, his spiky red hair and a mechanical device on his arm.

"Hello Rose," said the young man.

"Black?" asked Rose.

"Indeed, and who's your friend?"

"This is Beelzebub," replied Rose.

"Ah isn't this nice, a little reunion, it makes me sick!" yelled Pluto.

"Shut up, what's the point in attacking defenceless children?" asked Black.

"Ah but you don't understand, one of them isn't defenceless, are you?" replied Pluto, staring at Beelzebub.

"Don't do anything," whispered Rose to Beelzebub.

"What do you mean?" asked Black, pulling a pokeball off of his belt.

"Come on, don't be shy show yourself."

"I've had enough of this," said Black as he threw a pokeball into the air. "Vaporeon use hydro pump!"

The jets of water hit Pluto square on the chest, and sent him flying, a nearby car's engine started, and Pluto hurried to get into in, as the car drove past, he yelled at them, "This isn't the last of me, I **will** be back!"

"Okay, that was weird," said Black, as he sighed. "Now is there something you need to tell me?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're a human, but you can turn into a Flygon?"

"Yes, but I don't like transforming, because people stare at me, call me names and sometime even hurt me," replied Beelzebub.

"Geez, some people can be real cretins."

Rose and Beelzebub nodded in agreement, Beelzebub knew only too well how horrible people could be, he thought back to Alexander, and wondered why he did it, he didn't understand how or why someone could be that horrible to another _human_ being.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Rose.

"Well how about we have a little walk around?" asked Black.

"Err yeah sure, I guess, but let's try not to get distracted, I need to get to Sinnoh as soon as possible," replied Rose.

"Oh yeah, Red told me about that, well let's say about sever tonight we leave, I've got everything ready, but it would be stupid to miss an opportunity to visit the sights of Saffron."

"But from what I've read in books, the only things which are in Saffron are the magnet train, the two Pokémon gyms and Silph Co." Beelzebub replied.

"Two gyms?" asked Rose.

"Yes, originally there was one, which was a fighting type gym, but then another gym, a psychic one was built here, and the Pokémon league said that they couldn't have two in one city, so they had to fight over the title, and obviously psychic is stronger than fighting type Pokémon, and so the fighting gym lost its official title, and the psychic gym leader won." Replied Beelzebub.

"And the gym leader of the psychic gym was-?"

"Your mother," Black replied, "did you not know your mother was the gym leader here?"

"I knew she was a gym leader, but I didn't know it was here," replied Rose, _maybe that's why Red sent us here?_

Rose stood there, she didn't know much about her mother, not even the fact that she was a gym leader; she began to think to herself, about her worthiness of having a mother like that.

"So where do you want to go first? Black asked.

"I don't mind really, where would you like to go Bub?"

"May we go to Silph Co. I've heard that they have very advanced technology."

"Yeah sure, now let me just find my security pass," Black replied, as he fumbled around in his bag for something.

"Security pass?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, they heighted their security after Team Rocket took over years ago, but they're still paranoid about the whole thing," replied Black.

"Alright let's go," said Rose.

"Here we are, right I think it would be best if you didn't tell them you're a morph, because they well...I dunno, but it might be bad," said Black.

Beelzebub looked down at his feet; he felt that Black might be embarrassed by his differences, but how was he to judge, he didn't anything about him, nor did Black know anything that he had been through, "Alright then..."

* * *

They walked up to the front desk, the lady immediately jumped to attention, "Welcome to Silph Co. The top floors are no longer available to the public, but you may look around the bottom floor."

Black pulled the security pass out of his pocket, the lady's eyes glanced at the object and her jaw fell, "a member of the Alliance! I'll just inform the president that you're here, but first, why are you here? Hopefully nothing to do with Team Rocket I hope..."

"No, it's just a social visit, my _friends_ here wanted to visit," replied Black, trying to reassure the lady.

"Oh thank Arceus," replied the lady, as she picked up the phone and began to dial, "yes sir, I know you're busy, but we have a member from the Alliance here, alright I'll cancel your next meeting, although if you don't mind me saying it was going to be with Sangro, alright I'll send them up."

"Sangro? I think I've heard of them," said Rose.

"Sangro Technological Research Corporation to state the full name of the company, they are situated in the Sagam islands on Daemon island, they rival company of Silph and Devon, but the three of them are trying to amalgamate into one company," replied Beelzebub, as if he had just read it out of a book.

Rose, Black and the lady at the front desk all stared at Beelzebub, who blushed, "I read a lot of books."

"Wow, that was really good, if you ever need a job, come to us, I'm sure we could use you," said the lady, "alright take the elevator up to the top floor, and the door should be open."

"What about the warp panels?" asked Black.

"We took them out, they were too confusing," replied the lady, laughing.

"Alright, let's go!" cried Rose, who was getting impatient.


	3. III:Download And Upgrade

As the trio were about to step into the elevator, Black's Pokegear began to ring, "Let me just take this over here," said Black as he took a few steps away from Rose and Beelzebub.

"I wonder who that could be," asked Rose.

"Technically it could be anyone with his number, so the possibility of us knowing who it is, is very unlikely," replied Beelzebub.

"Bub, you don't always have to be so formal, just chill," said Rose.

"Chill?" whispered Beelzebub. "But I'm a dragon if I were to _chill_ I think I'd die."

Rose laughed, "it doesn't mean to literally chill, it just means to not be so tense, and don't speak like you're reading from a book, it's weird."

"But...everything I know is what I've read from a book," replied Beelzebub.

Black walked back to Rose and Beelzebub.

"What was that about?" asked Rose.

"Oh nothing really," lied Black.

"Come on then, up we go!" said Rose.

* * *

Sabrina began to pace, she was nervous, she had not seen her daughter for more than a few minutes, because she feared that if she saw her for any longer it would be harder to give her up.

_Sabrina?_ Said a voice telepathically

_Yes, you can speak to me normally, I have a lot on my mind, and I can't be bothered to block you out, so speak out loud Lucian._

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you," replied Lucian out loud.

"It's alright," replied Sabrina forcing a smile

"You're worried about your daughter Rose aren't you?" asked Lucian.

"Did you read my mind to find that out or is it that obvious?"

"Ermm it's pretty obvious," replied Lucian. "And natural."

"I moved to Eterna to get away from Kanto, but now the reasons why I moved away are coming, and I don't know what to do, I have so many questions for her, but I know that she will too," said Sabrina.

"Don't worry I have a strong feeling that something good is going to happen," replied Lucian.

"But I have a strong feeling that something bad is going to happen," protested Sabrina.

"Maybe if we're really lucky it will have nothing to do with Rose."

"But what if it's something really bad; this is the same sort of feeling it go on Cerise island," replied Sabrina.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and find out," replied Lucian, with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

The trio rode the elevator up in silence, they were all thinking about something different, Black was thinking about the Alliance, and the others, he was too far away to be any help, something which he greatly resented. Beelzebub was confused by everything, did the lady at the front desk really mean that they could use him, or was it just another saying? Rose had one thing on her mind, Sabrina, she had so many questions but she had to wait.

The elevator pinged and they all stepped off, "follow me," said Black, stoically.

An old man saw their approach and stood up, "welcome to my wonderful establishment, how can I help you?"

"We just wanted to visit Silph co. It's not every day you get to visit it," replied Black.

The president looked glumly at the trio, "true, true, not after Team Rocket."

Black looked equally glum, "indeed, but that is all in the past, so let's move on."

"Yes, please, everyone put down your bags," said the president, smiling.

Rose and Beelzebub put their bags down, but Black clutched at his, the president gestured for him to put his bag down too, and begrudgingly he did so.

"Let your Pokémon out if you would like to," said the president.

The trio looked suspiciously at each other, but eventually they did.

"Rose, I haven't got any Pokémon," whispered Beelzebub.

"Well if he asks, say you're not a Pokémon trainer; you've read books, say some profession that doesn't include Pokémon," replied Rose, whispering.

Rose sent out her starter Pokémon, which was now a Croconaw, Kadabra, Voltorb, which Alexander gave her, and her newly caught Porygon, which appeared on a nearby computer screen.

Black sent out Vaporeon, Exeggutor, Magmar, Banette and Altaria.

"Are you not going to send out your Pokémon son?" asked the president.

"Ermm, no, I don't have any Pokémon..." replied Beelzebub.

"Waa? A young man like you not a Pokémon trainer, what is your profession then?" asked the president.

"I'm a bio-technician," replied Beelzebub.

"Oh what does that entitle?"

"Its stuff to do with genetics," replied Beelzebub. "Mr. President..."

"Oh please, you can call me David; you can all call me David," he replied joyously.

"And is that Porygon yours madam?" asked David.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Rose.

"Well I have something for it, wait here," said David, as he left the room.

Moments later he came back carrying a small device in his hand, "take this, and use it on your Porygon."

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"It's an upgrade, it was Silph co. that made Porygon you know," replied David.

"Alright," said Rose. "Porygon err, connect with this."

The picture on the screen changed from the normal Porygon to a white screen, moments later the white screen began to fade, and on the screen appeared a rounder version of Porygon.

"Awwh it's so cute!" cried Rose.

"It's Porygon 2, it's a stronger version of Porygon, it has a better version of software, and can even hack into Macrosoft Sista software, which is formidable for being unhackable," said Beelzebub.

A phone rings, which makes everyone jumps, "where the hell is that phone?" said David looking around, moving stuff off of his desk.

"Ermm, it's on your wrist..." said Black.

"Oh yes!" replied David. "Hello, oh hello, alright send her up."

"Send who up?" asked Rose.

"Just some representative from Sangro tech," replied David.

* * *

"Stop the car," said Pluto.

"Yes sir," replied the grunt driving the car.

The car stopped outside the borders of Eterna Forest, Pluto stepped out of the car, which then drive into the forest, Pluto took in a breath of fresh air, he breathed out disgust, _what is it about fresh air that everyone loves? It's horrible_ he thought to himself.

He looked around his surroundings, and then followed the car into the forest. The car had stopped up ahead by a featured which didn't fit in with the forest, a house. The Old Chateau, as it was known. But HQ to him. The grunt driving the car sent out a Skorupi to cut a nearby bush to the entrance. _How does that bush grow back so fast, it's not normal, but then again there's nothing normal about this house._

"Let's go," said Pluto, bluntly.

"Alright."

The two men stepped into the house, Pluto smiled the whirring if machines was pleasing, he looked around tracking machines, machines to do with genetics, machines to do with dimensions and other machines that he didn't know what they did, but he knew that they helped them somehow.

"Sir, we think we've found the right one," said a grunt, popping his head above a computer screen.

"You found the nightmare dimension?" asked Pluto, somewhat excited.

"We believe so sir."

"Well make sure, I don't want any more failure, Cyrus may have failed but I **will** not!"

"No Sir."

_I won't fail, I can't fail, I've sacrificed too much. _


End file.
